


More Chats (Pt.39)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [39]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe suddenly I wanted more soft sam/Kara. Maybe suddenly I’m a loser with no skill.





	More Chats (Pt.39)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe suddenly I wanted more soft sam/Kara. Maybe suddenly I’m a loser with no skill.

[damnsam]: kara 

[bispy]: yes dear? 

[damnsam]: I love you 

[bispy]: I love you too !!!!!!!

[sunnyD]: gaaaaaay

[detective dimples]: hshdhhd 

[pinkie]: y’all are cute :) but what about Lena 

[damnsam]: she and Alex are working on stuff in the lab but we love her too !!

[bispy]: sam come home pls

[bispy]: bring pizza 

[damnsam]: be there in a minute

[bispy]: I’m the luckiest girl in the world 

[bispy]: I LOVE MY BABYYYYY

[damnsam]: you’re literally the cutest ever omg

[faxingjax]: my moms are cute wow

[sunnyD]: NOT TO BE DRAMATIC BUT THEY NEED TO PUT AMERICAN DAD BACK ON NETFLIX BC HULU IS GREAT BUT I HATE COMMERCIALS 

[pinkie]: OMG A MOOD 

[detective dimples]: are you guys ok

[sunnyD]: NO BC I CAN QUOTE THE COMMERCIALS WORD FOR WORD NOW AND IVE MEVER NEEDED THIS SKILL

[binoru]: “skill”

* * *

 [good one]: just saying coming home and seeing Kara asleep on sams lap immediately erases any stress I’ve had from today 

[little grey]: remember when u were like “idk if they like each other or if they just both want to be with me” lmao

[good one]: not my finest moment

[little grey]: let me assure you Kara is so in love with both of you like when you guys finally were together she came to me and told me about how great sam is and how good you are and how she thinks you guys are it for her and she said she was scared that sam wouldn’t like her as much

[good one]: wah

[faxingjax]: bullshit lmao

[little grey]: she said “i just love Lena and I’m falling for sam she’s so beautiful and smart and strong and I don’t know how anyone as good as her could like me because I don’t deserve it”

[damnsam]: EXCUSE ME 

[damnsam]: I KNOW KARA IS ASLEEP BUT LIKE SHELL READ THIS SO LIKE HERE WE GO

[detective dimples]: nice haha

[damnsam]: KARA IS SO SWEET AND SHES SO STRONG EMOTIONALLY AND SHES SO BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT

[damnsam]: AND SHE WORKS SO HARD TO MAKE OTHERS FEEL GOOD AND HEARD AND CARED FOR AND SHES JUST SO GOOD AND SUNSHINY 

[damnsam]: AND I COULDNT IMAGINE ANYONE ELSE ID RATHER SPEND MY LIFE WITH THAN KARA AND LENA 

[good one]: crying in the club

[glowinglesbian]: same

* * *

 

 [bispy]: I really lucked out in the wife department 

[bispy]: I love you sam 

[bispy]: and I love you Lena 

[damnsam]: I love you too <3

[good one]: i love you too c:


End file.
